Pokemon (2019 Film)
Pokemon is a 3D CGI animated film directed and written by PrimalFan. It is about an eleven year old boy, Red, who goes on an adventure to try and capture every single Pokemon. It released in early June 2019. The film is based off of the original Pokemon Red and Blue. It was released in 3D, Real D 3D, and IMAX 3D. This film is a part of the Nintendo Cinematic Universe. Plot The movie starts off with Professor Oak talking about the world of Pokemon. The scene cuts to a young boy dressing up in a tiny bedroom filled with wallpapers of creatures called Pokemon. It is revealed that the boy is Red and he is going to Professor Oak's lab. On the way his mother greets him and has a tear-up moment. Red arrives at the lab to see only his rival, Blue there. Red foolishly walks out and decides to enter Route 1. He is attacked by a Rattata, but luckily Professor Oak arrives to safely end the situation. Leading Red to his lab, Professor Oak offers Red a starter Pokemon. Red takes the Pokeball with a Bulbasaur, with Blue taking the one with a Charmander. The two battle, with Red the victor. The scene then changes to Red arriving in Pewter City. Revealing all the Pokemon he's caught, he decides to take on all of the gym leaders as a side challenge. He goes into the Pewter City Gym and battles Brock. Red's Bulbasaur defeats Brock's two Geodude but falls victim to his Onix. Red sends out a Pidgey, then a Rattata, and finally a Weedle. Red is down to only his Weedle and a Nidoran, and deciding to use Weedle, it evolves right in front of his eyes. Evolving twice in the battle, his newly evolved Beedrill defeats Brock. The movie then skips to Mt.Moon, where Red is battling Team Rocket grunts. He defeats them and manages to get two fossils before leaving Mt.Moon. It later cuts to Red defeating Misty, Lt. Surge, and Erika. Similar to Pokemon Origins, Red goes to Lavender Town and finds out Team Rocket is there. Red goes to Pokemon Tower and manages to protect the ghost Marowak and Mr.Fuji from Team Rocket. As a reward, Red is given a super rod. The movie progresses where Red is now battling a Snorlax. Red whittles the Pokemon's health easily with his Ivysaur's attacks and captures it! The scene cuts to Red defeating Koga, Sabrina, and Blaine. As he defeats Blaine, the fire type gym leader suggests for Red to go to Seafoam Islands to capture Articuno. Obeying, Red does so and tries battling against the legendary Pokemon. At first it seems as if Red is losing until he pulls out his Snorlax who reveals its ability is Thick Fat! Red defeats Articuno and captures it, with the scene changing to Red battling Viridian City Gym Trainers. Red defeats the last one and goes over to the gym leader, who reveals to be the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni! Giovanni and Red have an intense battle, with them both down to their last Pokemon. Red's Jolteon struggles to defeat Giovanni's Rhydon, but Giovanni forfeits the match knowing Red would win. Red earns his final gym badge and leaves off to the Elite Four. On the way, Red captures many Pokemon for his Pokedex and trains hard. Red is facing off against Lorelei who is defeating the former. Red pulls out Snorlax who swiftly defeats Lorelei. A montage of Red defeating Bruno and Agatha is shown. Red is now battling Lance who loses easily to Red's Articuno. Red goes through the final doors to becoming champion.. Blue? Blue is revealed to have recently become champion and Red now feels an urge to defeat his rival. Red begins the battle with Jolteon who faces off against Blue's Pidgeot. Despite the type disadvantage, Blue's Pidgeot wins to only go down to Red's Articuno. Blue's Alakazam struggles against the legendary, losing against it. Articuno sweeps through Blue's team easily. Now it's Articuno vs Charizard. Charizard almost loses the match but defeats Articuno and whittles Red's team down to his last Pokemon, Venusaur. Venusaur sends off a powerful solarbeam, which Charizard dodges. Recharging, Venusaur is struck from a fire blast, almost fainting from the hit. The battle seems to be over until Venusaur reveals to have survived it and uses sludge bomb to win. Red is the champion! Post-Credit Scenes Red gives Professor Oak his Pokedex due to completing it. Professor Oak tells Red of the final Pokemon he has to capture though, Mewtwo. Category:2019 Category:Real D 3D Movies Category:IMAX 3D Movies Category:4DX Movies Category:Nintendo Cinematic Universe (PrimalFan) Category:3D Films